


Ripped at the Seams

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: It's a hot Summer's Afternoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of grease live lol

“It’s too hot,” Ian said, coming to a slump right in front of Mickey on the grass. He’d been running drills, but the heat was getting to him. It was ridiculous. “Too…hot…” he panted dramatically like he’d crawled across the desert.

Mickey stared at him blankly, sweat dripping down his face. “I don’t want to hear it, Gallagher, we could’ve been eating Popsicles in the alley behind Manny’s.” He wiped his forehead and tried to ignore Ian doing the same.

Ian looked up and blocked the sun so he could see Mickey properly. Sweat dribbled down his neck and Ian imagined sucking on something else behind Manny’s. He knew that was what Mickey meant anyway. His shirt sleeves were ripped at the seams, showing off his thick shoulders and arms. Why the hell did he think drills was a good idea when he could get his exercise another way?

“Has your brain fried? The fuck are you starin’ at?”

Ian shrugged, chuckling, “A mirage.”

Mickey eyed him, squinting, biting his lip. “Whadya see?”

Ian smiled. “A better idea. C'mon,” he got up and reached for Mickey’s hand.

Mickey took it but let go as soon as he was up.

“Where we goin’?”

“Lip said the ice cream trucks surprisingly cool,” Ian grinned.

“Lead the way,” Mickey pushed him playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> #summerlovin


End file.
